Good interaction between a vehicle and other road users (e.g., other moving vehicles or pedestrians) can not only clearly convey the moving intension of the vehicle, but also improve the safety of the road users. This is particularly important for a driverless vehicle to clearly express the intention of the driverless vehicle during moving, and can also increase the general acceptance of the driverless vehicle to people.
The existing methods of interaction mainly display a next action of the vehicle by providing light emitting diode (LED) indicators in the front and at the back of the vehicle, or use a warning sound towards passengers or moving vehicles when the vehicle is turning or is about to stop at a station. However, the above-mentioned warning method cannot clearly indicate the position that will be occupied by the vehicle, resulting in an unsatisfactory interaction between the vehicle and the other vehicles or pedestrians.